


Sudden

by Aroomie



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Boys Kissing, Campfires, Cute, First Kiss, I hate tagging lol, M/M, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sweet, Vesemir has a crush, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:28:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28975107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aroomie/pseuds/Aroomie
Summary: Brave boys kiss their crushes. Even if they don't expect it.
Relationships: Vesemir/Original Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14
Collections: MaMooRoo BIKM Bingo





	Sudden

Zerrin prided himself on being able to predict what was about happen, how a hunt would go, or if something looked too sketchy. What he seemed to have fallen out of practice with, is if another Witcher was about to show up and he will forever blame that one on Vesemir. 

The Bear watched as the young Wolf sat across from him at his camp, brow lifted slightly as he watched the Wolf prepare a boar he had caught for their dinner even before showing his face to the Bear. Zerrin’s lip twitching into a small smirk as he watched how skillful the Wolf was skinning and gutting the beast, snapping off the tusks and throwing them over to Zerrin to do with as he wished before setting the meat over the fire to start cooking. 

“I didn’t expect you this far south this time of year, Cub,” Zerrin said offhandedly, watching Vesemir closely. The Wolf just shrugged.

“There was a hunt close by. Easily completed, I was just wandering in search of a new contract when I saw you sitting here,” Vesemir said, turning the meat. Zerrin hmm’d quietly, looking towards the fire, and watched as it crackled and snapped, filling the silence. 

It wasn’t until the boar was fully cooked and Vesemir had handed Zerrin his share that the Bear realized Vesemir had been staring at him on and off. Getting close and staying in his space for longer than normal, touching lasting longer. 

They ate their meal in silence, Zerrin casting the occasional glance towards Vesemir when he felt the Wolf’s gaze heavy on him, wondering if he should be annoyed or flattered that he kept getting stared at. Eventually, he couldn’t take it anymore, their meal eaten, fire burning low, Vesemir’s eyes remaining stuck on Zerrin’s face. 

“Okay, out with it!” Zerrin snapped, turning towards Vesemir who blinked in surprise at the sudden outburst.

“Out with what?” He questioned. 

“You! You keep,” Zerrin waved his hand about, “staring at me! Do I have something on my face, is that it?” Vesemir blinked, staring at Zerrin blankly as he took in the words. 

“Aside from your beard, you mean?” Vesemir asked, lips pulling into a cheeky grin and Zerrin growled deep in his chest. 

“Why you little fucking sh--” whatever Zerrin was about to say was suddenly cut off, his eyes growing wide as Vesemri had leaned forwards and was now suddenly pressing his lips against Zerrin’s. 

Zerrin licked his lips as Vesemir pulled back, the Wolf’s cheeks covered in a faint blush as he turned his gaze towards the campfire. 

“I… you…” Zerrin stared at the Wolf for the longest time, licking his lips on occasion and trying to get the taste of Vesemir’s lips back, like the best honey wine he’s ever had. Zerrin reached over and grabbed Vesemir’s jaw, turning the Wolf’s face back towards him, and grinned when Vesemir let out a low whimpering sound, crashing their lips together in a more proper kiss.


End file.
